trukzfandomcom-20200213-history
Company
Companies allow drivers to interact with one another and cooperate in the game. They are at the heart of the Trukz game, providing fuel, repair and ticket assistance and increased rates through company terminals. In return, all companies collect a collection percentage for use of their services. Benefits There are many possible benefits to being a member of a company in Trukz. Companies can provide members assistance based on percentages of repair fees, fuel costs, and ticket fees. The fees that the company assists its members with come out of the company’s budget so it will be up to the CEO to manage the company carefully and select assistance percentages that the company can afford, as well as hire members who will be responsible drivers for the good of the company. Repair Assistance Companies will pay for a certain percentage of all repair fees. This includes standard repairs and breakdowns, but not overhauls. You can then put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up. Fuel Assistance As fuel is the the most costly expenditure you're likely to spend on in Trukz (moreso than purchasing a new Truck), companies will be willing to help reduce the burden. The reduction applies not just in cities and terminals, but also on the road where prices can be lower. Fuel assistance is the one of the largest expenditures after purchase of company terminals and items. Ticket Assistance Tickets can be given out for overweight loads, speeding and driving at a fatigue level of 11 or beyond. As these are elements of a bad driver (simply getting a ticket reduces your Driver Rating), many companies do not offer ticket assistance, as it feels it should not pay for drivers mistakes. Ticket Assistance is usually a small percentage. Collection Percentage In return for assistances, all companies must charge a collection percentage, which is the percentage taken out of the end of route collection going to the company. This cannot be lower than 1% or higher than 50%. Other BIG benefits of belonging to a company are zero fatigue penalties for refuelling and repairing while at a company terminal as well as increased profits on route collections for hauling company preferred cargos. Starting Companies Companies require a startup investment of $7,000 by the company founder, known as the company CEO. There can only be one CEO per company who is responsible for managing the company and hiring and firing company members. Drivers need to have logged at least 10,000 miles before starting a company. Drivers must not have any existing loans before starting a company as well. Any player can start a company as long as they have the necessary funds and are not currently a member or CEO of an existing company. If you are already a member of an existing company you will need to leave the current company you are working for. Once you leave your current company the Create a Company link will appear on the Trukz left navigation menu. To start the company you will need to give a name for your company and then choose percentages for route collections, repair assistance, fuel assistance, and ticket assistance. These percentages are important because this is where new drivers would decide if they like your company. Even drivers who are working for other companies might quit their company and come work for your company, because they might like the percentages you have set for your company over their existing company. Once a company is created the CEO will have access to the following screens: Main Display After you create your company the View Company link will appear in the Trukz navigation menu. This screen will display all the details of your company, link you to additional company options, and it is also the place where others drivers will place an application to work for you. Applicants To view the drivers who have applied for your company go to the View Applicants link and you will see the information of your driver applicants. If you need more details on a particular applicant click on the driver’s name. This will take you to the driver's information display screen and from there you can view the applicant's routes (if they were late or on time) and if they have any tickets on their driving record. This is important because good drivers are preferable to work for you, to get the shipment on time and not late to the company. At this point you can choose either to approve or deny the application. Terminals Company terminals are located in cities of the company CEOs choice and represent primary operation centres for your company. Company terminals provide a 10% bonus for goods delivered to a city with a company terminal. Refueling and repairing in a company terminal city costs a company driver zero fatigue points. Company terminals appear on the map as blue markers whereas non-company terminal city locations appear as red markers on the map. Each company can have up to 20 terminals, including one headquarters terminal. Headquarters provide 25% reduction in the cost of fuel and repairs for drivers who are currently in the headquarters city and NOT currently in-route. Ledger You can also view your company's transactions by going to the View Ledger tab. The ledger is like the bookkeeping of your company’s money where all of your transactions are recorded. Here it will show your income on what comes in and what goes out. It also keeps a record of the date and time of the transaction, the reason for it and how much you spent. Income will be shown in green and expenses are in red. Edit You also have the option to edit your company at any time via the Edit Company tab. This will allow you to go into your company and do some changes to your Collection Percentage, Repair Assistance, Fuel Assistance, and Ticket Assistance. Be careful if you do decide to go up on your collection percentage you could lose some drivers that work for your company. Company Terminals Every company in the game will have one or more company terminals. Company terminals are located in cities of the company CEO's choice and represent primary operation centres for your company. Terminals provide a 10% bonus for goods delivered to a city with a company terminal and appear on the map as blue markers whereas non-company terminal city locations appear as red markers. Each company can have up to 20 terminals. Each company is allowed to select one headquarters terminal. Companies can purchase terminals across continents and can select any city in the world to be their company headquarters. Contracts and cargo demand are determined based on a world economy. Drivers can transfer between continents by Airline. The cost of terminals are as follows. Note the dramatic increases after 10 and 15 terminals. Company Headquarters Headquarters provide 25% reduction in the cost of fuel and repairs for drivers who are currently in the headquarters city and NOT currently in-route. In addition to the reduced fuel and repair fees, there is no fatigue point penalty for refuelling or repairing your truck while at a company terminal. A company can change which terminal is their headquarter city every two weeks. Member Positions CEO Company CEOs (Chief Executive Officers) are the guys at the top and have the option to specify member titles, wages, and specific percentages on collections, repair assistant, refuel assistance, and ticket assistance for every member of their company. This allows CEOs to fine tune their operations and provide specific allocations to specific members as deemed necessary. When a CEO provides a member with custom member specific collection, repair, refuel, and ticket percentages, these allocations will override the default allocations of collections, repair assistant, refuel assistance, and ticket assistance that are set for the entire company. Vice President This is the #2 position in the company behind the company CEO. The one member set as the Vice President of a company can be handed the CEO position if the company CEO decides to step down. This is a manual process that only the company CEO can perform. If the CEO retires or resets their account the Vice President WILL NOT be handed the CEO position and the company will be liquidated as usual. Vice Presidents are given all the same access as the company CEO. Finance Manager Any member with this title will work in the finance department for your company and will be provided access to view the full company ledgers as well as company ledger search functions. Multiple members can be set as Finance Managers. Communications Manager Any member with this title will work in the communications department for your company and will be provided with access to create and manage company bulletins. Multiple members can be set as Communication Managers. HR Manager Human Resources managers are provided with access to hire and fire drivers as well as provide company members with specific member percentages, wages, and titles. Multiple members can be set as HR Managers. Contract Manager Any member with this title will be responsible for seeking out and bidding on contracts that the company is interested in. The CEO and Vice President of the company also have Contract Manager access to bid on contracts. Driver This is a title position only and does not provide any benefits over the default "None" title. This position is generally used once a rookie driver has shown that they can make it in the company. Custom titles Company members with access can also specify an unlimited number of company titles for members within their company. The default title is "None" for every driver but the company is free to create any kind of company organizational structure by setting individual member titles as deemed necessary. Some companies organise their members into teams by means of titles. Wages A wage is a percentage of the company's collection income (from all members' route collection) that is paid to the member with the wage. Every time a member finishes his/her route, the member(s) with a wage receive a share of the collection. For example, if Person A finished a $2000 route with 50% collection, Person A would pay $1000 for collection. If Person B had 1% wage at the time, Person B would collect 1% from that $1000, earning $10 immediately through wages. Person B will receive a similar wage every time a member of the company finishes a route and pays collection. Contracts Contracts are special jobs that a company CEO can bid on and have all members of their company work to complete. Here’s how contracts work: 1) The city of Dallas, Texas, opens a contract to have 1,000 tons of Fruit hauled to the city within 7 days of the contract start date. Dallas has set a $2,000 reward if the contract is completed on time to be awarded to the company and a $4,000 penalty if the contract is not completed on time. 2) Bidding will be open to all companies eligible to bid on the contract for 24 hours. After 24 hours the bidding will close and the company with the lowest PPM bid will be awarded the contract. 3) The company that is rewarded the contract will have 7 days to haul 1,000 tons of Fruit to Dallas. All company drivers who participate in hauling fruit to Dallas will receive the PPM rate that was bid on the contract. It doesn't matter where the cargo comes from. 4) If 1,000 tons of Fruit are delivered to Dallas before the 7 days are up the company will receive the $2,000 reward to be used anyway the company managers so choose (ie: increased wages for a week, decreased collection percentages, funds towards a new terminal). If 1,000 tons of Fruit are not delivered to Dallas by 7 days then the company will be fined $4,000 based on the details of the contract. Contract city and cargo selection as well as tonnage required will be randomly generated every 24 hours. Companies can only bid on two contracts at a time but can actively be working on any number of contracts that they think they can handle. Bidding closes 5 minutes before the contract is awarded at midnight update in order to prevent update lag issues. Different sized companies can bid of different contract sizes, ex a 150 member company cann't bid on the contract to haul 80 tons (about 2 loads) and the 3 member sized company cann't bid to haul 800 tons (about 20 loads). The contract rewards are different for different amounts of cargo hauled. If the cargo for a contract becomes inaccessible or unavailable during mid-contract due to the game randomizing cities, that is a chance you are taking by bidding on contracts and it is not something that game administration will resolve for you. Company Items Companies have the option to invest in discounts for various items in the game that affect all memebers company wide via purchasing company items. The discounts last for 150 days and start at a base price of $50,000 plus $200 for each active member in the company. The following company items are available in the game: Truck Purchase Discount Provides a 10% company wide discount on truck purchases for all company members. Fuel Discounts Provides a 10% company wide discount on fuel purchases for all company members. Repair Discounts Provides a 10% company wide discount on repair fees for all company members. Item Purchase Discounts Provides a 10% company wide discount for all driver item purchases for all company members. Category:Game Guide